1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector structures for use in electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electrical connectors, a connector plug is fitted into the plug receiving opening of a connector socket for making electrical connection while the lock mechanism of the connector plug is fitted into the recess of the connector socket for assuring the connection.
FIG. 11 shows a conventional lock mechanism which includes a plug body b and a lock arm a extending downwardly from the upper front surface of the plug body b. The lock arm a is provided with a pair of engaging projections c and d on opposite sides of a middle portion thereof for engagement with a connector socket.
A pair of key members e and f are provided on the lower front surface of the plug body b on opposite sides of the lock arm a for preventing a cable g from being caught between the lock arm a and the front surface of the plug body b.
However, the key members e and f make the structure of receiving opening of a connector socket complicated and less compact.